


Haru and June

by Jirika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirika/pseuds/Jirika
Summary: When Haru meets June, his whole world shakes. This young boy has never really been interested in girls, until her.Together, they will experiment with their genders and discover each other's body.





	1. Haru and June

My name is Haru. Haru Hirayama. I'm sixteen, and I started college this year. I jumped over three years of study and finished high-school as major of my class last year.

I have a passion for cloth design, but I'm studying biology. My parents wouldn't let me go to an art section, so I chose the closest I could find. Biology won with two strong arguments : I don't dislike it, and I can study natural forms and patterns to include in the dresses I design on my spare time.

It's probably obvious that I don't have many friends, and I never had a girlfriend. I don't know if I ever interested any one, but I can tell I have never been interested in any girl. Or boy. Though I have to admit, Finn from High-school's Senior year was very cute. I don't know if it was his curled red hair, his bright green eyes, or his thousand of freckles. Or maybe it was his kindness, or the way he smiled at me. I just know that I couldn't possibly look at him without blushing madly.

Other then him, I tend to see others as NPCs. Dull, with nothing interesting to say, and no use for my me. And I always assumed they saw me in the same way. Until I met her.

It was some time around mid April when I first met June, I was still a college's freshman. She had the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Sleeve-less with large straps, flowing from her waist to right below the knees, it was white and made puffy by a fluffy petticoat. Her chest was decorated by horizontals folds pinched at the centre. Her waist was gently hugged by a large, soft pink belt with a huge bow on the back. Her long, curly blond hair were tied in a high ponytail by a pink ribbon with yet another bow. I'll admit,the black back-pack and the big black boots were surprising. But I liked it. Correction, I loved it. After what felt like half en eternity, so probably a few seconds, her eyes caught my dumbfounded gaze. She beamed at me with a smile that went right through my heart and turned me into a stuttering tomato.

I couldn't say a word to her that day, she left before I could do anything. After that I spent every class break I had looking for her, wondering who she could be. My mind was filled by her, by her smile, by her outfits that always managed to pair feminine with rock or goth. Every time I found her, she somehow managed to catch my gaze. It became some kind of game. I would look for her, find her, get caught watching her from behind a bush or something, turn red and hide or flee.

In the mean time, I tried to know who she was. I asked my friends, turns out she was already quite famous.

"Her name is June, she's a junior, but dude you don't want to get close to her. She's crazy !" said Billy, a friend from my class.

\- "Yeah", added Max , "Marie told me that someone saw her fingering herself in class one time ! She's insane !"

\- "fingering ?" I asked,

\- "Yeah, like, touching herself. In the last row of the class, like it was nothing !"

The " junior " I already suspected, since that's the part of school where she tends to be. I didn't really know what to do with the "masturbating in class" part of the info. I didn't think it was that big of deal. Actually I think I kinda liked the idea. But if a girl can't do that without getting caught, there's no way a boy could do it. Not even a small, quiet, kinda girly looking one like me.

One day, like any other day, I saw her in the distance. I hide behind a wall and started to approach discreetly. Or at least I thought I was. After a few minutes of approaching like a master ninja in the shadows, I glanced behind the wall to see if she was still there, and she wasn't. Before I could even think "where is she ?", I heard her clear voice behind me : "Hi tiny stalker !"

My heart stopped entirely as I turn around in a startled jump to see June, standing way to close, towering one head over me with one hand on her waist and the other against the wall behind me. It was the first time I saw her from less then 10 meters away. She really was gorgeous. Her make up was minimalistic. Just a bit of blush, a soft pink gloss on her plump lips, and a small touch of eyeliner that complimented her eyes. Her eyes were dark blue, with specs of silver here and there. For a second I felt like I was about to lose myself in them.

"Say, tiny stalker, how can a stalker be this cute ?"

I think I invented a new shade of red at this moment. I still don't know how I managed to reply :

"I-I .. I don't know ! H-how can a girl be this quiet with boots that heavy !?"

Her laugh filled my world for a moment. She were so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"So," she said, still smiling "You're name's Haru, right ?". I nodded. "I've tried finding some info on you, but that's basically all I could find. Your name's Haru, and you're in first year. You're so quiet, it seems like no one knows anything about you.

\- Huum, S-Sorry, I guess ? I actually worked very hard on staying unknown, I never thought someone would ever want to know things about me …

\- Well you're the one who started stalking me. I had to make sure you weren't some kind of psycho. And since I couldn't find, I had to catch you myself to get my answers !" she leant even closer as she continued "So. First question. What do you want ?"

What I wanted was to talk to her because I found her mesmerizing. But I was too shy and too panicked to answer something like, so I did my best :

"I … I-I don't know"

Yeah, my best isn't always good.

"You spent the last weeks stalking me almost every day, and you don't know why ?"

That wasn't true. I stalked her every single day. I just couldn't find her sometimes. I gave my best another shot :

"I, well, hum, you look cool ? I like your outfits !" That was an improvement ! I still looked like a flustered raspberry, but still, improvement.

"Fuck, you're so sweet. How could I ever thought you could be a psycho." And I'm back to tomato. "Sorry I startled you," she said as she moved back a bit "I couldn't find another way to get close to you. My name's June by the way. But maybe you already knew that ?" I nodded, and immediately regretted when I remembered the very few things I heard about her. "You do ? You did your own investigation too, didn't you ?" she said with a wry smile. "Heard anything interesting about me ?" Her smile faded a bit when she saw my face. "Oh. You heard about that story, didn't you ?" It was obvious we both knew which one, so I simply nodded. "The one about how I'm a pervert ?" I nodded again. "Shit, even the freshers have heard about it … Wait, is that why you were following me ? 

\- What ? No ! I only heard about it later, and I didn't know if that was even true !

\- And what if it's true ?" she asked, with anger in her eyes.

\- "Hum, I don't know ? I'm not really concerned about it ? I don't really care ?" I answered in panic. Again, I was too shy to say what I really thought about it. But even more than that, I was scared that she would immediately hate me if I said the wrong thing.

\- Oh. Really ?" Her expression softened "You genuinely don't care about it ? You might be the first one in weeks.

\- Actually, I … I kinda liked the idea" My mouth went ahead of me there, I don't know what happened. I glanced at her, afraid of her reaction.

\- You're definitely interesting. I like you." She said, smiling again. "I just have one last question I couldn't find the answer yet.

\- Yes ?

\- Are you a boy or girl ?

\- What ?!

\- I mean, the baggy and the T-shirt at least one size to big, that's very boyish. But the long, silky hair ? My bet is on Girl.

\- What ? No ! I'm a boy !

\- Really ? Whoops, my bad then. Sorry if I offended you.

\- No, it's ok, I just thought it was obvious.

\- No offence again, but it's really not. I like it though, you're very cute !"

The bell rang at this moment, saving me from yet another blush. We went back in class, but I wasn't really focused.

After that day, we started to speak on a regular basis. Every day, actually. We talked about nearly everything. Recess was never long enough for our discussions, so we continued by text. After only a few weeks, we decided to go have a coffee in town. I couldn't believe how well it turned.


	2. Out for coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date of Haru and June, let's learn more about Haru !

I check my phone again. 15:23. She's late. I shouldn't be surprised, really. It may be the first time we meet out of school, but I'm starting to know her already. She's bright, enthusiastic, energetic, and a bit careless. She doesn't mind being seen, and she can't bother following "useless rules". Her words. "Don't wear heavy dark leather with cute pink dresses" is a useless rule, "Respect your elders" is a stupid rule, "be there on time" is a boring rule. So she just arrives when she arrives. Usually I don't mind much when someone is late, I always have a book to read. But this time is different, I'm too nervous to sit down and read. I've spent a full hour choosing my outfit, I came half an hour early, And now I'm stressing out. It's the first time I ever go out on a date with a girl. The fact that this girl is one of the most beautiful I know and that she still intimidates me after a full month of talking every day at recess doesn't help either. Today, I came out of my urban camo that I usually wear at school. I have learned to avoid public attention, and I found that a baggy jeans with a blend T-shirt and cheap shoes makes you virtually invisible in school. Exactly what I want. But out of school, I feel way more at ease. So today I'm wearing a black skinny jeans, red converse-like shoes, and a loose white top with a wide collar that reveal a shoulder. I accessorized it with a black choker, and I tied my long hair with a black ribbon. I added just a stroke of eyeliner. The overall is very androgynous, I like it. I hope June will like it too.  
Finally, she arrives. She's stunning as always. This time, she wears a strapless black dress, fitted from the waist up and flowing down to her knees. Her gold locks lays unattached on her shoulders, and for the very first time I see her in heels and with a delicate make-up. If not for the spiked choker and the single silver handcuff she's wearing as a wristband, I wouldn't recognise her.  
"Hi Haru !" she says, her smile even brighter than ever, "looking good !"  
I can feel that my face suddenly matches my shoes as I reply shyly "Thanks, you too !  I don't remember seeing you this girly before.  
\- I could say the same to you, what happened to Mr.Jeans T-Shirt ?  
\- Jean T-shirt is my "invisible cloak" for school. I tried something more original once but it drawn too much attention for my taste. I'm not much of a spotlight person, I prefer the shadows.  
\- Does that come from your ninja heritage ?" She says with a smirk  
\- "Haha. Real funny. Never heard that one before.  
\- Sorry, I couldn't resist ! I won't do it again. But back to the point, I love this style on you, you have very good taste !  
\- Oh, hum, T-thanks !" At this point my face threaten to catch fire, so I decide to change the subject quickly " How about we grab a coffee or something ?". Ok, quickly and badly. But hey, it works.  
We talk for an hour or so, when she has to go to the bathroom. I take this time to think to myself "Ok, you can do it, you can show her you like her ! Say what you think, give her a compliment, do something !". Thankfully she arrives before I can think to much about the fact that she probably already know very well since she's here and since I can't stop blushing every time she smiles at me. "By the way, your dress is really cute !", I tell her, my heart accelerating a bit.  
\- "Thanks", she says  "Made it myself !   
\- No way ! You can sew ?  
\- I know how to follow a pattern, not much more. I could make you one if you want, you'd look cute in a dress.  
\- Yeah, I would.  
\- What ?  
\- What ?"  
Shit. I said out loud what I was thinking. God dammit, I forgot to think on this one.  
\- "I joked about how you'd be cute in a dress, and you said "yes" like you already knew it."  
And she heard me very well. Shit, I wasn't meaning to tell her all that, not now, not on the very first "date".  
"Don't get me wrong, I was only half joking,"She adds "you really would be insanely cute in a dress. But I wasn't expecting this answer, especially not with such confidence." she leaned forward with a glint in her eyes. "What are you hiding ?  
\- Nothing, it was just a random though, nothing more !» I try.  
\- "I don't believe you… You're too reserved to say random thoughts, and you used your "Something-I-Know-For-Sure" tone of voice"  
And I fail. Miserably. Damn, she reads me like an open book.  
\- "Come on" she continues "You can't just drop a tease-bomb like this and leave me hanging ! Tell me your secret !   
\- alright, alright, I'll tell you … But you have to promise me not to tell anyone, ok ?  
\- Haru. You know very well that nearly no one speaks to me at school, and even if they were I would tell no one. Not even my parents. Not even myself in the mirror. I promise.  
\- Ok. Thanks.» Guess I have no choice now. I take a deep breath, and start telling my story.  
"So, I don't think I ever told you, but I have three sisters. Two of them are way older than me. Hachiko is 5 years older than me.  
\- Wait, you mean Achiko Hirayama ? The one from my class?  
\- Oh, right, I never told you my last name before. Yes, that's her, you know her already ?  
\- She's your sister !? Fuck, I always though she despised me. Damn, I'll have to get on her good side if I want to keep you for myself.  
\- She always seems very cold when you don't know her" I say, trying to my best not to blush again at the fact that June would be ready to make efforts to please my sister just to stay with me. Judging by the faint smile on her face, I failed again. I swear, sometimes I think she does it on purpose. "Anyway, yeah, she's the youngest of my older sisters, the other one, Akiko, is 6 years older. The last one is Fuyuko, but she's 6 years younger than me. The problem is : I may be the only boy among my siblings, but I'm the most feminine looking of them all. With my silky, princess-like hair, long eyelashes, slightly-too-pulpy-to-be-manly lips, almond eyes, and generally round face, I don't need much make up to look like a girl." June nods all the way through that sentence. "On top of that, I was kind of an accident to my parents. A happy one, but still totally unplanned. Since my parents aren't very rich – they run a small Japanese restaurant in town – I got a lot of hand me downs from my sisters. Lots of approximatively unisex pants and tops, but also skirts and dresses. I was something like three years old when I first wore a dress. I have no memory of it, of course, but my sisters thought I was so cute they started to give me a lot more robes and taught me how to do my hair. There was a time when they even bought new frilly outfits for me, and I learned the basics of make up before my parents stopped it. It was only a few month after primary school. The children were bullying me for my girly attire. I was already shy, but after this experience I became invisible. I learned how to blend in. I don't even do it at home. It's kinda tabou now. I haven't wear any girl clothing in years.  
\- Wow. Kids in primary school sucks ass.  
\- Hahaha, yeah they do. Most of them still do in middle school honnestly.  
\- I think you mispronounced "high school".  
\- Actually you're right, I stuttered on the word "adulthood"  
\- Oh god, don't get me started on adults. I swear to God theirs so many twats among the teachers, I'm starting to believe it's a job requirement.  
\- You too ? I thought I was the only one ! The few times any teacher came between the bullies and me, it was on the bullies side.  
\- What ass-holes ! God I hate them. I don't know them, but I hate them. I could be seeing you dressed as a lovely girl if it weren't for those son of a gun.  
\- Ha, yeah, I ..." Wait, what ? "… Son of a gun ?  
\- Whoops, that's one of my father's expressions. It's an euphemism.  
\- I already guessed that, it just strange to hear an euphemism after so many raw swears.  
\- You know, I meant to tell you earlier but you're awfully sharp for your age.  
\- Well, what do you do when no one talks to you ?  
\- I sew ?  
\- I read. A lot.  
\- Well that explains it. But back to the point. From what I gathered, you didn't chose your outfits before, but you kinda liked it, didn't you ?  
\- Huuuum ...» suddenly I realise everything I said, and I can't help but feeling ashamed. I never talked about it to anyone before, what came into me to spill it all out to someone I barely know ? What is this girl, some kind of witch ? It's strange. Somehow, I don't feel like running away or hiding … I feel … safe ? "I … I'm not sure, really … it was long ago, I don't remember that well   
\- Ok. My turn to tell you a secret then. Though you might have guessed it already. I … Have a thing for cute boys wearing girl clothes. There, I said it. I'm weird like that." I can feel the red coming back to my cheeks. I did not guessed it. We talked about it for the last complete hour, she made multiple references to how I would be cute in a dress, and I did not guessed it. How could I have jumped over three years of school and be so stupid ?  
"Soooo" She continues, as her own cheeks try to compete with mine "You definitely fit the bill on the "cute boy" part, so I was wondering … Would you like to try it again ? Wearing a dress ? For me ?" I've never seen her that flustered before. Come to think of it, I've never seen her flustered at all. She looks at me with a mix of awe and hope, like a little girl would look at a unicorn about to grant her a wish. "I mean, I don't want to force you or anyth…  
\- Ok." I said it before I could even realise it.  
\- You will ?! Oh thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you ! I'll make you the most beautiful one you've ever seen ! Or even better, we'll choose the design together and I'll make it to your perfect measure ! You won't regret it !" As she says that, she jumps from her chair to hug me. My mind is blank. I still don't realise what I have agreed to. "Look, I have to go, it's already later than I thought. But I'll start working on this tonight ! You're awesome, see you Monday at school !" And just as she finishes this sentence, she leaves me here. With just a kiss on the cheek and a liquefied brain.  
What have I done ?  
I take a few minute to get back to my senses and prepare to go home. As I get up, I suddenly realise :  "Hey ! She left without paying !".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading ! (Yes, I will thank you every chapter)
> 
> Again, if you have any comment or critic, please take some time to tell me.  
> Kudos are deeply appreciated too !
> 
> See you soon (I hope) for the next chapter


	3. June's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and June need a more private place to continue their discussion.  
> June invites Haru over.

I arrive at June's half an hour earlier than she told me. As I always do when I'm nervous. It's quite a big house. It seems three or four times larger than my parent's apartment. The blinders are almost entirely closed, probably to keep the heat out. As I read the names on the postal box, I realise June never told me her last name. "Mr & Ms Love". Her full name is June Love ? No wonder she never told me, it's way to cute for her style !  
It's been two weeks since we went for a drink in town and I agreed to crossdress again for her. I still don't know what went through my head at this moment. We've talked about dresses almost every day since then. I'm so nervous, but she's so excited about it ! I know I could cancel at any moment. She told me numerous times already. In fact, she reminds me almost every time we talk about this that I'm free and she wouldn't be mad at me or anything like that if I were to cancel the project. And I can feel she's serious. But … I really want to do it. Even if I don't wear any skirts any more, I still have a passion for girl fashion. I read books about it, I watch shows on TV, I follow a few accounts about this on both twitter and tumblr. I just love it. And the idea of having my own dress, made on my measure by someone I cherish and admire no less, fills me up with a mix of joy and excitement. With a slight touch of shame too, but somehow that excite me even more.

After a few minutes of hesitation under the hot sun of early afternoon, I decide to assume my early arrival and I ring the bell. June opens in less than a minute and greets me from the shadows of her house.  
"Haru ! You're a bit early, I wasn't expecting you so soon ! Come in, come in"  
I enter in a dark, cool living room. It feels so nice, I can't stand the heat. We're only in may and I can already tell that this summer is going to be too hot for me to handle. I immediately remove my shoes, and realise almost as quickly that it might not have been the right thing to do. I turn around to ask : "Wait, should I keep my shoo… ". My question dies in my mouth when I see June. She's still in her pyjamas. And by pyjamas, I mean a loose black T-shirt that falls down on one of her shoulders and cute white panties with blue stripes. Nothing else. Her sleepy face is half covered by her messy hair, and I can see her mouth moving. Is she saying something ? I tried to focus on that ...  
"..ru ! … HARU !?  
\- Hai ! Haru desu !" My tongue slips to Japanese as I suddenly come back to my senses  
\- What ? You alright ?" she asked, her head slightly tilted "you spaced out for a bit here"  
\- Yes. Sorry. Probably the sun on my head."  
\- I'll get you something to drink. How does water with lemon sounds ?  
\- Great. Perfect. Thank you.  
\- Follow me. And yes, you can leave your shoes here, you silly"  
Thanks god it's dark in here, I have a slight hope that she didn't see me blush only a few seconds after my arrival. I still made a fool of myself though. Of course I knew she wasn't shy, but to see it like that was another thing. I follow her through her house as we fetch some water and lemons and go to her room.  
Her room is huge. It's bigger than the living room and kitchen from our apartment combined. She has arranged her room into three spaces. The first one, directly on the left as we enter, is her sewing workshop. There's a huge central desk with a sewing machine, lots of storage underneath, seemingly packed with fabrics, and a mannequin next to it. After that comes a little lounge : a low, round table with two armchairs. A huge bookshelf makes the separation between the lounge and a queen size bed. The shelf is filled with books, plants and decorations. It's possible to see through it on some places. Everything is clean and well organised, except for a few clothes that seems to lay around the bed. It's hard to tell through the bookshelf.  
Decoration is sober, except for one thing : A giant painting on the longest wall. A huge graf with powerful fonts and vibrant colours, stating "Do No Harm but Take No Shit"  
"Take a sit" She says, pointing toward one of the armchair. "I'm gonna change into something more practical."  
She disappear behind the bookshelf while I sit down on the lounge. The armchairs are very comfy, very soft. I make myself at home, I put my bag next to my chair, I put my glass on the table. I was just beginning to calm down when I hear June's voice next to me : "Say, Haru, do you prefer pink, blue, or green ?  
\- I like pink !" As I say that, I turn around to see her. Pure reflex, I had forgotten already that there was a wall between us. And here I do see her. I mean, parts of her. A little bit here and there, between books and through foliage. Not much really. Just enough to understand that she's stark naked.  
Now, I know very well what a naked girl looks like. I never had a girlfriend, but with three sisters who consider me as the fourth one, one of whom I share a room with, and basically little to no intimacy in a small apartment for six people, I kinda had to know what a girl looks like. But this is different. This is not my sister. What I see behind this huge bookshelf is the naked butt of the girl I am very much interested in, and it's a wonderfully beautiful butt.  
I turn my head almost immediately, but it's already too late. My pants are now too tight for me, my heart is racing, and I'm blushing like I never did before. Dammit, I have to calm down before she comes back ! If she sees me like this she'll know I saw her. It's too obvious ! I approximatively managed to cool down when she reappears, wearing a fitted, red and green Tartan shirt with short sleeves, black baggy pants and a big black leather bracelet. She's bare foot and her hair are tied in a messy bun. She looks like a bishounen, like a cute young man from a boys band.  
"Wow", I say, "I think it's the first time I don't see you in a dress or skirt. It suits you well too !  
\- Thanks, I usually like frills, but I'm feeling manly today" She answered with a smile and sit down in front of me, her legs crossed on the armchair.  
I already had a massive crush on girl-June, so I didn't though I could have another one for anyone else. Boy-June proved me wrong. If I had any hesitation on wearing dresses again, they went out the window this instant. June is such a handsome young man, I want to become his girlfriend. Right now.  
I was looking for an answer a bit more original than the now traditional "blushing and stuttering", but I think I failed again since June continued :   
"So, I worked on some design, using everything you told me." She placed a few pages full of sketches and diagrams on the table. "You said you like ribbons and frills, that your shoulders are girly enough but you'd want more puff on the chest and hips. Right ?  
\- Right." Getting to work makes me cool down a bit. Cloth design might be the one thing that can compete with June's body in my mind right now.  
\- "So, I found this pattern that you may like. It's a simple sleeveless Lolita dress, with a skater skirt. With a puffy petticoat and a tight belt, you'll have a very feminine figure. Your shoulders aren't broad at all, so with large straps you'll even look petite. And about the chest, we could just leave it that way. Lolita dresses are perfect for flat-chested girls. But we can add some layers of frills to make it look less flat, if you want to." She looks as excited as me, it's reassuring in a way.  
\- "That sound very cool ! I'd love the extra frills, it works well on the silhouette. It's very very girly …  
\- Too girly maybe ?  
\- No no, it's ok, it's close to what I used to wear when I was my sister's "human doll". I like it. I see you have other things here too, can I see it ?  
\- Sure, I think the Lolita is the best suited, but I thought of a few other things.  
\- Oh this one is cute !" I grab a drawing of an anime character, probably taken from somewhere on internet, with a list of the items and some patterns beside it. It's a pleated skirt with a big sweater, tights and gaiters. A big beret partially hide the face. It's a bit oversized, a bit boyish in a way, but it's adorable.  
\- "That's a more casual look, I though you might … you know … maybe go in town with me, with an outfit like that ?" she bit her lips as she say that, and I can see her cheeks turn pink. Contrarily to mine, which are already burning a bright red.  
\- "I … I never thought about going out as a girl … I might need some time before that. I like the idea, I just don't think I would dare right now.  
\- Yes ! of course ! No problem ! Take your time, we'll see about that when you'll be more confident. And if you want to, of course.  
\- Thanks. It means a lot… Wait, what is this ?" I grab another drawing.  
\- Oh, that's … Haha, it's nothing, it's silly …  
\- A maid outfit ?" The picture is from a manga I don't know. It's a French maid dress, black with a white apron. Quite classical, not too short like we see sometimes. Long sleeves, puffy shoulders, buttoned up. Some frills on the shoulders, around the apron and on the petticoat. It's lovely. I look up to see June in a state of deep embarrassment. Her face is all red, she's fidgeting, she's barely looking at me … Somehow, I don't think this is actually "nothing" or "something silly"  
\- "You … you like it ?" She says, shyly.  
\- "I love it, it's so cute ! I'd love to wear it for you … And maybe cook you something or do some cleaning in your room ?" I say that half joking, but the fire in her eyes and her heavy breathing are screaming "Yes ! Oh God Yes ! Do it !". It's almost scary.  
\- "I … Would like that" she managed to say while calming down "But maybe not on the first dress ?  
\- Yeah, you're right. The Lolita sounds best. Did you have some colours in mind ?  
\- Yes ! I have something that I think you may like." She nearly jump out of her chair as she says that and goes straight to the workbench. "Here. It's a deep Duck Blue Duchess satin. With a black base for the dress, a dark turquoise petticoat and some knee-high socks, you'll be fabulous !"  
She hand me over the fabric. I've never heard of "duck blue" or "Duchess Satin" before, but I might hang on to those terms because it's absolutely gorgeous. It's a heavy, slightly shimmery fabric, extremely soft, almost silky. The colour is beautiful. It's a deep dark green, with a tint of blue. I love it.  
\- It's perfect" I say , "I don't know what to say, this fabric looks so expensive … Are you sure it's alright ?  
\- Don't worry about that kind of things.  
\- Ok, if you're sure about it …  
\- I am." she says with a confident smile. "Now … I'm going to need your measures …  
\- Oh yeah, right." I get up and hand her the fabric. "What do I have to do ?  
\- Well … I'm not entirely sure what I'll need exactly, so it's safer to do it all, head to toe. So … I'm going to need you to remove your shirt.  
-Oh … ok"  
Of course. I don't know what I expected. Of course I have to undress for her to take my measures. I unbutton my shirt, trying not to blush too much. Being bare-chested isn't much of a problem. I may be shy, but I'm not that prude. But she did say "Head to toe", which means I will have to remove my pants. And when I'll do, I don't think I'll be able to hide the hard on I'm already starting to have.

"It's the first time I take someone else's measures" She says, as she approaches with a tape measure. "I'll try to do it quick".  
She starts with the arm and wrist. She's very gentle, barely touching my skin. She gets closer as she moves on to the shoulder and neck. I can feel her breath on my neck as she comments softly on the measures : "You really have narrow shoulders. And such a small neck too." Her breath combined with her subtle caress sends shivers down my spine and red up my cheeks. "I should've known" she adds " chokers looks so good on you."  
She continues, measuring my chest and my waist. She has to embrace me to do it, and I thank God she does it from behind because I already can't hide the bulge on my pants right now. "You actually have quite a slim waist already, it's gonna be so easy to turn you into a girl !   
-Th-thanks  
\- Now" She comes back in front of me, blushing a bit "… I'm gonna need you to take off your pants to continue … If you're ok with that, I mean. I can see that you're a bit … overwhelmed, right now.  
\- Sorry …" So, she saw it. That's probably why she took my measures from behind, now that I think of it.  
\- Oh sweety," she says with a lovely smile, cupping her hands around my face "It's ok, you don't have to be sorry for that. I know very well you don't control that. I tried to dress less girly to help you, but I don't think it worked, did it ?  
\- No …" I say, slowly loosing myself in the deep blue of her eyes "You look gorgeous …  
\- Hahaha, thanks." Her laugh warmed up my heart. Her eyes wandered a bit to the side and she blushed even more as she continued "Say, there's something I've wanted to do for a few weeks now … Can I kiss you ?" To that last phrase, her eyes went back to mine, full of hope, and with a hint of lust. I can only nod shyly and close my eyes as her lips lands gracefully on mines.  
I can feel my mind melt to the contact of her lips. I feel all warm and fuzzy. I can't believe what's happening. Unable to think anymore, I find myself returning back her kisses. My hand falls naturally on her waist. After some time, maybe a second, maybe an eternity, I can't tell, she stops kissing my lips and start kissing my cheeks, my nose, and finally my forehead as she embraces me and hug me tight. I hug her back, my head resting on her chest. She start stroking my hair gently, like a big cat, and it's so comforting I could just purr.  
"You alright ?" she asks softly.  
\- Yeah … I'm ok" My heart is slowing down, I realise now that it was beating harder than ever. I'm a bit light-headed too.  
\- Haru … I know I'm not asking in the right order, but, would you go out with me ?  
\- Me ?" It might sound like a silly question, but I'm still not realising what just happened. "But I'm just a kid, and I'm weird, and … and you could find so much better than me ...   
\- I would find older than you, not better. You're clever, you're cute, you're surprisingly mature for your age. I like you. You're one of the best friend I ever had, but let's be real I never saw you as a simple friend." She pushes me back a bit, just enough to look at my face. I look up, still shy and embarrassed, and when I catch her gaze all I can see is sincerity, care and affection. "I like you, Haru. I want to spend more time with you, and I want to share more than a coffee. I want to hug you and kiss you and tell you how pretty you are. I want to protect you when you're in danger, and comfort you when you're sad. I want to laugh with you at silly things all the time. I want to go out with you."  
I wasn't prepared for a declaration that beautiful, it's too much for me. I feel all warmed up, I'm starting to tear up. I try to hide my embarrassment by hugging her again as I let out all my feelings :  
"Me too ! You're the most wonderful girl I've ever seen. You're so beautiful and smart and nice and bad-ass ! I admire you so much ! I never dare to though you would even be interested in me ! Of course I want to go out with you !  
\- Well, it's settled then. Congratulation Haru, you officially have a girlfriend. A weird, slightly paedophilliac one with odd kinks, but hey it's a start, isn't it ?"

We both laugh at this. She keeps hugging me until my emotions calm down, then we finish the measures. I'm still very hard, can't help it, but it doesn't really bother me now that I know she's ok with it and doesn't care much.  
Once she has all the measures she needs, I dress back up and get back to my chair in front of her. Just in time before my legs fails me. All those emotions have drained me. June saw that, it seems, because she got up to fetch a soda and some snacks to eat before I go home. As I watch her go out the door, I notice that one of her bra's strap has fell on her shoulder.  
It's pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, critics and kudos are greatly appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> So ... that was the introduction, next chapters will be in present instead of past. 
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end ! Means a lot already !  
> If you liked it, please take moment to leave a kudo, or better yet a comment.  
> If you didn't like it, I'd love to know why ! If you could take a moment for some constructive critics, that would be very nice.
> 
> I'll try to upload next chapter next week =)


End file.
